Enchanted Trouble
by enchanted-legend
Summary: Princess Liliania of Aurelia and Prince Rowan of Kyrria both hate each other,yet others think differently. Please RR this is my first fanfic.
1. The Ball

"No way he pushed me! Didn't you see it?"

"Yes sweetheart but you kneed him in the groin and well...that was not the appropriate thing to do"

"Argh I don't care Rowan deserved it!" I turned away from my mother with my baby blue gown billowing out behind me.

"Liliania don't you turn your back on me" Queen Nicole threatened, or I should say Mum threatened.

We were outside in the courtyard with the drifting sounds of music coming from the ballroom. Mum was in her beautiful white gown, in my opinion I thought it brought out her brown eyes and made her blonde hair seem silky with her gold crown. Even for her age she was beautiful and still had guys hanging for her attention were she not married to the King. Yes you heard that right my parents are the King Brennan and Queen Nicole of Aurelia. So I was Princess Liliania the only child of the royals, but mother was pregnant and it was certain to be a boy. Great….not.

Oh and she was screaming --okay maybe that was a bit over the top but still-- at me for kneeing Prince Rowan in the groin, but he tripped me in the middle of the ballroom. Yet no one saw that, they all thought I tripped on my gown or that was what Rowan said happened.

I should explain, I am Princess Liliania of Aurelia and the guy I kneed was Prince Rowan of Kyrria. Rowan was a tall guy at the age of 17; he had deep brown eyes and crispy short jet black hair…..Stupid git. Every girl that came across his path seemed to swoon at him, well every girl except me. He had this high opinion of himself just because he was the prince and sole heir to Kyrria; everyone thought he was wonderful and perfect when truly he was the opposite. Around the nobles he was a gentleman yet as soon as I was in earshot he would have a trick of embarrassing me within seconds. The servants and peasants had gotten used to our trickery. We had hated each other since….well since we ever met. He had girls everywhere swooning for him and I had guys everywhere swooning for me, not that I cared much I mean I know I was beautiful heck who wouldn't, what with my crystal blue eyes, latte skin and dark brunette hair that cascaded in waves down to my waist. Who wouldn't want me? But the problem was that I didn't want anyone. Hence I was 16 and my mother wanted me to marry soon, which was fine since I got to choose who to marry, unless it was too late meaning by my 17th birthday if I hadn't found a suitor my parents agreed to they would find me one. Yeah freaky is the word for this. Not that I don't mind but I think they have different ideas for guys than I do.

I turned back to stare at her and noticed she was angry REALLY angry. Oops I think more next time.

"Now you will go back in there and say sorry to Rowan in front of the court"

"WHAT" I practically screamed.

"You heard me correctly" she crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive way.

"I will apologize to Queen Ella and King Char and….Rowan but I will NOT apologize in front of the whole court!" I spat out Rowan's name with distaste. My mother pressed her finger to my lips. "Hush you are making a scene enough as it is". I pushed her fingers off. "_Excuse me_? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here fighting with you". I heard my mother sigh, which gave me a feeling that she had given in. Alas she had not. "Fine but please apologize to Rowan and the royal family at least". A scowl crossed Lily's face as she thought of Rowan. _Stupid git, he will pay BIG time for this_.

"Fine Whatever" Rolling her eyes she wandered back into the ballroom with her royal airs about her again. She watched the twirling figures cross the dance floor. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. Hands descended on her shoulders from behind, she flinched as she realized it was her mother. "Please don't make anymore scenes". I rolled my eyes, she was so typical. "Jeez mum you can't even try to trust me for a ball". I was about to go on until a certain person came over and interrupted us.

"Why your back Liliania", insufferable git with his stupid smirk made me want to puke. I tried to smile but all I could do was pull off I fake smile. I was about to reply to him with some remark about his face but mother beat me to it. "Rowan how about you Lily have a dance then meet us over at the table" she didn't wait for a reply "Ok have fun". She started to go back to her table, yet she shot me a look over her shoulder that suggested _Behave_. All I did was roll my eyes, Rowan must have noticed since he asked. "Aw don't like the idea of being left alone with me anymore?" I just glared at him and went to say something but he already grabbed me by the waist and started to drag me out to the dance floor. We started off with a quick dance that left no time or breathe for talking; Rowan held my hand tightly in his and had a grip of iron on my waist. All my response was my nails digging into his hand. He hissed and pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear "What was that for?" he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Oh I am sorry did I hurt you?" I really did try to sound as though I cared but it didn't work. He rolled his eyes and sneered at me "Oh please don't try the whole princess thing on me". I tried to look dumbfounded "Really I have no idea what you are on about". Finally the dance ended, I tore away from Rowan and tried to go outside but he still kept a grip on my hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" most of the girls around us were staring at him with dreamy looks. Ugh it made me sick. "Oh do want another kick in the groin?" I lifted my knee off the ground in a teasing way and was pleased to see him flinch.

"No our parents are waiting for us". Ugh can he ever talk without sneering. I just rolled my eyes and pull my hand out of his grip and wandered over to the royal table.

"Queen Ella, King Char, mother and father" I tried to smile pleasantly and I think I may have pulled it off from the look I got from mother.

"Lily 'tis a pleasure to see you again" Ella embraced me, and then Char kissed my hand. God it would be nice to have them as parents. Just makes me hate Rowan even more. Speaking of him he came up beside me and bowed to my parents. "Queen Nicole, King Brennan". He took mother hand and kissed it gently. Father shook hands with him and did that 'hug' only guys do, you know the one.

"Rowan how are you m'boy" Argh! Even dad was fooled by him.

"Feeling a little better Sir" he smiled weakly. Mother turned to me with a scowling look. Ella seemed to think it funny; I could swear she was holding back from laughing.

"Yes Liliania don't you have something to say?" Mothers look was meaningful so I chose my words carefully.

"Ella, Char, Rowan I am sorry for the accident that happened just earlier" I pushed all emotions from my face; they shouldn't see my disgust at Rowan even though he deserved it. Char and Ella smiled that gave me feeling that they hadn't cared and might have thought it actually funny. Rowan had a completely different idea, "excuse me I'm sorry but I didn't quite hear you please say it again."

I rolled my eyes and grinded my teeth, Ella must have noticed since she turned to her son with an expression that did not seem to look as though she cared. "You heard her Rowan now stop pestering her". Rowan just rolled his eyes; his mother always took my side to the story no matter what it was.

"Sorry but I must not stay I have many guests to greet and dance with" I smiled and bowed my head. I could swear I heard Rowan snort.

Holding my head high I walked over to the buffet greeting people along the way._ Just smile and nod_. One of the servants handed me a glass of punch while I was swarmed by all these dukes and lords trying to kiss my hand. One word …._Eww_. I tried to pull my hand away but someone pulled it back. "Gentleman please", trying to sound ladylike at a time like this is hard _very _hard. I yanked at my hand and was pleased to have it freed until one of the Dukes -- Van I think his name was – put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Dance with me your highness" before I could reply someone else jumped in between us. _Ugh what is with men_?

"Whoa there is enough of Liliania to go around". That voice sent a shiver down my spine, even though he just saved me.

"Well how about a dance?" did he ever stop smirking? Probably not. He came closer to me and whispered so only we could hear.

"You owe me". I guess I did since if it weren't for him those dukes would still be drooling over me.

I was about to snap a remark back to him but then a noticed the other men where still there watching and waiting. I smiled a pleasant smile and place my hand in his outstretched. "Why of course you're Highness". We moved out onto the dance floor where many couples smiled happily at us. The music started to a slow love song, Rowan placed his hand gently on my waist as I placed mine of his shoulder. Soon there will be death, I know it.

I wanted silence to go through the whole dance and hoped it ended soon, though I was entirely mistaken.

"Well it seems that the lords are fond of you are they not?" he was so close I could have kicked him but I had done enough for one night.

"I don't like them" it was a bitter thing between us but he thought different.

"I didn't ask if you liked them or not"

"Ugh don't you have flattering girls to attend to somewhere?"

"No what gives you that idea" he truly looked dumbfounded. I glanced over his shoulder to see a pack of girls giving me dirty looks. Ah I was right. He may have noticed me looking over his shoulder since we turned around. I was satisfied to see a look of horror on his face.

"See I was right, maybe you should go tend to them"

"And be mauled? Pfft no way besides if I leave you will be drowned in the drool of the noblemen"

"Isn't that what you want?" a look of pure question on my face, where was he going with this?

"Yes I would love to see that as much as I want to keep my dignity" he glanced quickly over my shoulder to the giggling girls. Ha he was afraid of them more than me. The dance ended and the swarm of girls ran over to us just as the men where.

"How about a walk outside?" he was desperate I could see, aw it actually looked kind of cute. I took a minute to think, I could see everyone was waiting to see my answer. All of them wanted me to say no, well everyone except Rowan. Poor thing I actually felt sorry for him.

"Alright". He sighed with relief and I heard some of the girls whisper under their breath "_bitch_".

We started to head out to the courtyard where my mother and I had been earlier but before we got to the doors our mothers came over.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun sweets but we must say goodbye to our guests" mum stood beside Ella, they looked totally different to each other yet they were such good friends.

I pulled my hand out of Rowans as soon as our parents and guests had left the ballroom.

"Ugh thank god it is over" no more being princessy. Rowan noticed since his mood changed too. "Why did you have to kick me in the groin? Do you know how much that hurt?" he hissed.

"Well it looked like a great idea at the time and I enjoyed it don't see why you didn't?" I had a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Grinding his teeth he answered "You want to start watching your back".

"Yes I will next time so I can run when I see YOU" I headed off to the hall where our parents were saying there farewell to the guests. Except for the hundredth time Rowan grabbed me, I turned to slap him except he grabbed my hand and took it in his and kissed me…..On the lips. One part of me wanted to hit him in the groin again but another part said not to, I went with the later. It seemed ages before he pulled away and silence broken out between us then he dropped my hands and I finally had the time and slapped him fare across the face.

"What on earth was that for?" I screeched, things seem to echo in this room and I had found that out the hard way long ago.

"Well excuse ME but someone was watching and if they saw us fight it would be all over the newspaper" he made it sound as though he was stating the obvious.

"God you are a…a…a PRAT!" it was all I could think of. I started to head out until his voice caught me.

"And WHAT is that suppose to mean?"

"I….I….I don't know" I gave him a snobby look that most girls gave me when I was around him. All he could do was smirk and follow after me.

"Being a bit snobby are we?" he lifted his eyebrows, something that made most girls swoon but just made me want to hit him harder. I just kept on walking trying to ignore his calls after me. I was going to get him back for that.


	2. Morning Wakeup Call

**Morning Wake-up call**

"I swear I am going to kill you!" he had done it. I thought he was bad enough but now he just topped it off.

I should explain, last night when he kissed me _Ugh_ he said that someone was watching us at first I didn't believe him but now that I read the paper I understand and want to kill him. Hence I was storming down to his room; he had stayed at our castle and was to return to Kyrria that day with his parents.

I ripped open his door and stood there in my nightgown. I was a wonder to be seen, my hair was a mess and my black silk nightgown was all crinkly from how I had slept.

"You didn't say the person last night was the writer for the newspaper!" I screamed and was surprised to see he didn't hear me.

I ran over and jumped up and down on his bed until he knocked my feet out from under me and I fell on top of him in an awkward position. I take it he was awake.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" he sounded drowsy, too bad

"That person last night that saw us was the writer for the newspaper" I said through gritted teeth.

"Miss what are you going on about?" What was I going on about? What was HE going on about? God he irritated me. I hit him square across the head with the paper. He pushed me off him and rolled on top on me on the floor holding my hands above my head. He smirked when he realized it was me.

"Oh morning Liliania to what do I owe the pleasure?" he tighten his grip on my hands and pushed me harder onto the floor. _Ouch!_

"Who did you think I was?" I gave him a questionable look, was he waiting for someone?

"I thought you were the maid" he said grinning.

"Is there something going on between you and the maid?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"God no. Actually I don't have a maid. I don't need one unlike some people" he looked at me as though I were stupid.

"Fine whatever now can you get off me?" I was starting to get hot and he was only wearing his shorts, I never noticed he had such nice muscles. No bad thoughts.

"Let me see…..No" I gaped at him and he just grinned back.

"Argh! Fine but you may want to read this" I wriggled my hand with the paper in it until he grabbed it and let go of my hands. I rubbed both my wrists as he read through the paper quickly. At one point he looked thoughtful as he read and then his face turned to bliss and that was what scared me.

"Well I don't see anything bad about it" he placed it to the side and stared at me.

I grabbed the paper again and shoved it in his face pointing to the part about us. "You can say that that is bad?"

He looked at me curiously. "No why is it bad?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Why is it bad? Why is it bad? I'll tell you…BECAUSE WE ARE NOT ENGAGED!"

He looked as though he was going to laugh. "Let them think that but our parents on the other hand" he looked thoughtful staring off into the distance.

"Our parents what?"

"Well they will now believe we are in love" I stared at him in horror.

"Oh god no! Never I will not" I had to keep myself from trying to hit him.

"You won't what?" he looked all questionable.

"I won't play this game of…of…whatever" I was confused at what I said myself but he just smirked.

"Well whether you like it or not you are going to have to go along with it" he brushed my hair out of my sweaty face.

"But I…..wait did you plan this?" there was something in me boiling up to the surface.

"Well I wouldn't say planned but it would happen sometime" he had known all along.

"I want to kill you" I said the words rather calmly which surprised me. He just looked at me like a wounded puppy. I thrashed against him and went to punch him. He caught my fist in his and hissed at me "That hurt _Darling_" he put emphasis in the last word and he truly looked hurt and angry that it scared me.

"I will not do it. I am not going to marry you even if they have to drag me down the isle I will refuse" maybe I was being harsh but I didn't care.

"I have known you all my life and you have always been destined to be Queen of a different land" I looked dumbstruck.

"What are you going on about?"

"You don't know? Oh my god we have had an arranged marriage since birth" he looked at me as though he was stating the obvious.

"But but that just isn't right" I looked at him in horror.

"Your parents had an arranged marriage and they are fine together"

"From what you can see and they love each other" it all started to sink in mum thought I had chosen him as a suitor.

"Aw don't you love me?" he looked amused, he was himself again.

"No never have never will, what does it matter to you what I think of you?" I was sweaty and his body on top of mine wasn't helping much. He looked a bit hurt but then that could have just been malice as usual.

"You might not love me but I love you"

"HA! You don't love me" what was he saying

"Really I'll prove it" he leaned down and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I would have pushed him away except he was on top of me and was dead weight. I had been kissed by nobles but I hadn't really been kissed by a prince, excluding last night. The warmth of his lips tortured me, I wanted to beat him off but then I didn't. It seemed like ages and then I thought he was pulling away so I started to pull away until he pulled me back and put his tongue in my mouth. That shocked me the most, he would never do that unless….No it was nothing. His hands slipped into mine as he pushed his body against mine. I could feel the heat radiating off him, what was I to do I was in such shock I didn't know what to do. Except some part of me said _go with it_. So I did, I kissed him back which sent a shock through him, I could feel it everything he did I could feel. He didn't seem so arrogant anymore but more like the guy that the girls fell for.

I didn't know how much time left but it must have been a lot since I had come in at dawn and the sun was nearly up now. I suddenly realized and pulled away from Rowan, he looked confused for a minute then pleased with himself.

"Well time flies when you're having fun" that was all he could say, along with his smirk.

"Glad you had fun because I didn't"

He was relaxed that I finally rolled him over and landed on top of him. I hope no one came in; I was not in a good state. My hair was all messy as was my nightgown and I was completely sweaty from our heat. Not that nothing much happened. I got up off him to find his body covered in sweat which was not a disgusting sight to see when you looked at his body. I walked around the bed and over to the door, I had just got it open when it slammed shut. Rowan was standing against the door grinning like an idiot.

"And where do you think your going?"

"I am going back to my room" I tugged on the door knob but it didn't budge. He just stood there staring at me running the edge of his finger tips down my cheek.

"You're so beautiful" I shivered as he touched my face. I pushed his hand away and walked over to the window. Damn it! We were too far up; great I was stuck with him until he gave in.

"What are you doing?" he still stood leaning against the door with his arms cross on his bare chest.

"I am trying to find a way out but it seems you are standing in my way" I stood defensively with my hands on my hips. He started to walk over to me; I ran to the door but was too late. He caught me at his bed and wrapped his arms around me. Now I was only 5'8 and he was 6' and was completely muscle. He had a fare advantage and he knew it.

I locked my leg behind his knee and brought him crumbling down. Ha! Justice for me at last. I ran for the door and made it all the way up to my room and hadn't heard anyone following me. I had to face him sometime today but what would I do? I would just pretend it never happened.

* * *

I should have put this in the first chapter but i forgot hehe. Please Read and Review this is my first fanfic and please be honest.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the author of Ella Enchanted so everything in this story about the book is not mine. Some names have been used from other books, Mountain's Call.


	3. Dante's Arrival

Yes i am terribly sorry for the wait but i am writing the fourth chapter tonight.

Thank you to those who have read Enchanted Trouble so far, i hope you like the rest of it. Beware this chapter is pretty boring and simple.

* * *

**Dante's Arrival**

I was walking around the menagerie in the village, many peasants bowed to me along the way so I had to look all proper and royal. Something not done often unless forced. The menagerie was based in the middle of the park in the village. I started to wander over to the lake where there was nothing but the white swans; on the island in the lake were the menagerie's unicorns. Smiling softly I sat down near the edge of the lake. Tears traced down my face as I stared at the beauty around me.

"What are you doing your highness?"

_If it's him I am going to scream_. Opening my eyes I stared up at a nobleman. _Who is he?_ The man standing over me looked down at me in curiously; he was a tall with blonde hair and green eyes. Standing up I blushed at my stupidity then curtseyed.

"M'Lord sorry for my rudeness but I did not see you there" I kept my gaze to the ground; his eyes were so bright that it was enchanting. He just smiled all knowingly.

"Why does the highness wander alone when she should be with her lover?"

"Please call me Lily and I don't have a lover" my face went red as he took my hand and kissed it.

"If you wish Lily. I am Lord Dante but just call me Dan" his smile was seducing; all I could do was stare into his deep emerald eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Dan" I tried matched his smile with my own sweet one. I turned my face away from him and tried to fix upon something else. The only thing that interested me was the sight of a man riding towards them on a dashing white horse. _Oh no not him_.

Rowan was definitely going to ruin the moment between her and Dan who seemed her kind of guy and might save her from the all evil Rowan.

"Um Dan would you care to take a walk with me?"

I tore my gaze away from Rowan and realized he was riding MY horse. _If he hurts her I will kill him_. Rowan was riding Lily's personal mare Desideria; who was part unicorn part horse, the unicorn blood made her pure white in color.

"I would be honored"

He placed his arm out were Lily wrapped hers into his. I dipped my head ever so slightly as an acknowledgement. We both turned and started to wander under the weeping willows at the edge of the lake. He either didn't hear Rowan's calling or he just didn't care.

"Where do you live Sir?"

The silence was short, yet it covered up Rowan's screaming that was starting to annoy me. I still kept my gaze to the ground, yet I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"I live in Kyrria but I was here for the ball, and I leave tomorrow to go back to Frell"

He seemed sad in a way but she just couldn't understand why. Frowning slightly I dared a glance at him. Whatever he was feeling or thinking he could easily hide._ So he is one of those guys_. Sighing she let her gaze drift back to the ground before saying.

"Oh but you will come back?"

I tried to hide my hopefulness as much as he hid his feelings. Though I doubt it worked as much.

"No; sadly I won't be back until next year"

Even if he could hide his emotions, I could still tell he was sad. I stared up at him and smiled.

"Well I could write to you"

Alright I know, I know; some of you are thinking this is wrong of me? But hey Rowan deserved all the crap he can get after that….thing.

"Well I…" Though he never got to finish what he said. He probably would have said yes; if it weren't for the fact that Rowan was glaring down at him.

"Lily, Dante I didn't know you to know each other?" He could hide his feelings well, I knew from past experience; yet right now he couldn't do it so well.

"Rowan how nice of you to please us with your presence" I tried to seem sweet but I couldn't help but grind my teeth.

Dante looked from me to Rowan. I was glaring at Rowan; who was glaring at Dante. He smiled weakly and bowed to Rowan.

"Your highness, Lily maybe I should be leaving" he took his hand out from mine. I stared gaping at him.

"That would be a wise idea and it is Highness Lily to you" he might have still been glaring at Dante, but he was able to sneak a smirk in there somewhere.

Rowans last remark stunned me, which I just stood there looking dumbfounded at him.

"He may call me whatever he wishes" I nearly screamed at Rowan but there were many people around. Everything from that morning came flooding back, I grinded my teeth at him. _How could he_. No how could I was the question.

"That will be enough _your highness _good day" I turned to Dante, changing my face from a deep scowl to a sweet and innocence smile.

"I hope to see you later Dan"

He smiled weakly as he took my hand and kissed it again.

"It has been my pleasure to be with you" he bowed quickly then started back to the village. As soon as he was out of sight I whirled on Rowan.

"_How dare you!_" I hissed at him, then turned my back on him and wander into the clutch of weeping willows.

"How dare I? How dare I! Excuse me but I am not the one throwing myself at guys" he seemed to say it as though he was stating a point; but there was no point in my eyes.

All I could do was laugh at him. Luckily the weeping willows cover us so no one could hear or see us, though it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Well I don't jump on top of girls and kiss them every morning do I"

He flinched at that one; score one for Lily, none for Rowan.

"That has nothing to do with this"

"Then what does? Why did you come out here? And why on MY horse!" I had totally forgotten about that, my poor mare.

"She came to me; I didn't choose her" by his voice he sounded surprisingly calm.

"Whatever, now why are you here" I wasn't going to give up easy, neither was I letting him slip not answering my question.

"That is none of your business of why I am here"

I was about to retort back with something cunning, but then he words sank in. it took me awhile to realize but by that time I just didn't care anymore. I threw up my hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Whatever, I don't care, I'm going"

I was tired after all that had happened this morning. I just wanted to rest, but obviously I wasn't going to. I slumped to the ground and started picking at the small flowers. Rowan bent down beside me. I tried to ignore the fact that he was there.

"What do you mean you give up? You have never given up in your life; well whenever I am concerned you don't anyway" His all perfect smirk appeared again as usual.

"I don't care anymore; I just want out" I was tired and he must have noticed since he softened towards me, I just frowned at him.

"You want out in what?" he looked all questioningly, as if to look like Dante.

"You will never be him" my strength seemed to come back in full force as I thought of Dante. I got up and dusted off my emerald day dress, then brushed back some of my hair that had fallen down around my face.

Rowan just sat there leaning on his elbow looking all stupid. "I will never be who?"

I smiled as I retorted back with his own words.

"That is none of your business" I turned my back on him and started towards my mare, Desideria. Rowan stopped me short; he wrapped his arms around my legs and brought me crashing down. I laid the heel of my slipper into his face. I was satisfied to hear this growling sound from Rowan as he let me go. I jumped up and ran to Desideria; most of my day dresses had been fit so that I could ride in them.

She had been standing just on the inside of the drape of willow vines that had concealed us. I was just about to vault onto her back but she rear throwing me to the ground. I gaped up at her; she had never done that before.

"Desideria! What is with you? First you let _him _ride you; then this?"

"Not happy with you is she?" Rowan was standing in front of her patting her glossy neck.

"Fine you hop on her" I stepped away to give him room. My arms folded across my chest, I stood waited to see her reaction. He vaulted smoothly into the saddle. Desideria did nothing; she stood still waiting for his command. I dropped my hands from my chest and stood dumbfounded. _Today so isn't my day_. I rolled my eyes at them and went to lift the drape of vines until Rowan pushed me aside.

"What are you doing" He looked at me as though I was stupid.

"I thought I might leave you with your little romance" I stared at him as though I was stating the obvious; which I was. He just grinned and put his hand out.

"Well then why are you leaving if it's my little romance?"

I gulped and looked at the ground; it was starting to get a bit hot in amongst the willow vines.

"C'mon you aren't walking back to the castle"

"Why because I might run into Dante again" my heart softened at the thought of him. Rowan seemed to think other wise; he rolled his eyes then replied. "That is a good reason yes; but you will be tired by the time you get into the village that is why"

I stared daggers at his hand then took it reluctantly; he swung me onto Desideria. I tried to make as much space between us as possible, but Desideria though differently. She bucked lightly; I wrapped my hands around Rowans waist to make sure I didn't fall. Both of them seemed to be pleased.

Our ride back to the castle was short and silent; though Rowan tried to break the silence yet all I could say was "I don't want to talk about it" and really I didn't want to.


	4. Hard Journey

Desideria's coat gleamed like the moon, as it always did. I wiped my hands on my skirts, as I looked down I noticed my dress was completely dirty. My dresses were always dirty, so no difference. I started combing through her silver tail, it was hard work but it was the only happiness I got.

Rowan had left about an hour before I had started to tend to Desideria after our day out; or I should say MY day out. He had to be the knight in shining armor and 'save me' from Dante. Really he was just being an arsehole to put it straight; only thing he does best.

One of my maids came into the riding school, she seemed nervous though she always was around animals. I paid no attention and went back to combing Desideria's tail while thinking of ways to defeat Rowan at the next ball; which was in a few days. Desideria turned her white head and nipped the nearest part of me, which was my leg. Tend to forget about her faire blood, everyone else in the school didn't forget…except me.

"Your highness, I have a message for you" the maid curtseyed and stayed a fair distance from the mare. Though Des was trying to show she wasn't lethal…all the time. This won her a pat from the maid, only because of her beauty.

"Thank you; is it a letter or…" I trailed off lost in thought.

"Oh no highness, it's from your mother she says that you and the family are leaving for Kyrria in an hour" she seemed no longer scared of the mare but more bewitched by her.

I stopped combing her and stood perfectly still staring at the ground. I had totally forgotten about going to Kyrria, but with the things I've done lately, it was easy to forget. I smiled at the maid "Thank you; you may leave".

I turned back to Desideria and took her to her stall; fresh straw and feed had been placed from the stable boys. Flicking her tail she forgot about everything else in the world and went to the feed, smiling I left her to her pleasures.

"Um Highness?" I had forgotten about the maid, she was still standing there.

"Yes is there anything else"

"The queen wants you to get ready now, your bags have already been taken to Kyrria and everyone is waiting to leave now" she was nervous again, but the thought of the royals angry made everyone nervous…except me.

I was alone as I walked up the tower steps to my bedroom. As I went past Rowans room I thought of doing something stupid but thought better of it. The rest of the way up to my room I ran, jumping two steps at a time. I opened the door and walked straight to my bed, not noticing the visitor I had, I jumped on my bed face first.

"Well that definitely isn't ladylike"

I shouldn't have been shocked to hear his voice, but I was. "Get out before I kick you in the groin"

I rolled over and stared at Rowan; who was sitting at the end of my bed. He had his usual grin and twinkle in his eyes. "God are you ever ladylike?"

"Are you ever not annoying? Or not around me?" I stared up at the ceiling; I just couldn't look at him anymore; not after this morning.

You didn't answer my question" his voice was closer to me; I dared a glance and found he was lying right beside me. I turned over on my side with my back to him.

"Yes I am ladylike when YOU are not around" I scowled into my pillow. "Answer my questions"

"I'm not annoying and there is no where else as fun around you"

"Fun around me?" did anyone else notice the hint of sarcasm. I turned over and stared at him, it must have been minutes that we just lay there looking in each others eyes. Finally I stood up and grabbed the blue dress that had been set out for me.

"We should get ready" I was already behind my blind putting on the dress.

"You mean, you should get ready" he said it like it was obvious, which I guess it was.

"What do you mean?" I came out with my hands on my hips defiantly. At the sight of me he started grinning and tried hard not to laugh.

"You didn't choose that dress did you?"

'What…" I stared down at my dress, predictable low neck-line push up gown. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. "We are going _now_"

I came down the tower as calm as I could, which was surprisingly calm. Rowan was running to try and catch up to me, but I ignored him. By the time I was at the door he was right behind me, breathing hard and scowling. I just smiled and walked out into the entrance hall. He locked his hand around mine and gave me a meaningful look.

"Alright Lily sweetheart you are in the second carriage with Rowan" I nearly glared at my at my mother but Rowan squeezed my hand and I remembered the whole engagement thing; instead I smiled and watched as she, dad, Ella and Char went to the first carriage. I could have sworn Rowan was grinning.

As soon as we were in the carriage I pulled the blinds down and sat as far away from Rowan.

"Great impression on the villagers" he stretched out on the seat across from me.

"I don't care, they can think whatever they want" I had closed my eyes and was hoping sleep would claim me.

"Oh great, they might think we are having sex in here" he sounded hopeful. I just laughed at him.

"Don't get your hopes up"

Faintly I heard him sigh; I opened my eyes and stared at the inside of the carriage. It was very simple, clean and wide enough for three ogres. Even though it was simple, it was somehow enchanting. The fairy designs could have had to do with it. I sat up and stared at the sleeping Rowan, I noticed how cute he was with his chest rising and falling. He had taken off his doublet and was laying there in his breeches, black riding boots and white shirt. Some of the buttons on his shirt had come undone to show me a nice peek at his hairless muscled chest. I leaned over him and brushed the side of his cheek with my fingers.

"What are you doing" the sound of his voice shocked me that I fell to the floor, but he didn't sound angry but more like curious. My head throbbed as I placed my hand over it, I hissed at the pain.

"Lily are you alright?" did he actually sound worried. I tried to stand up but found I was already up; I was sitting in his lap.

"I am fine" I got up and dumped myself on the other seat opposite him. I turned my back to him and tried to rest.

"Well sorry for trying to be nice"

"You weren't trying to be nice; you don't even care" my voice was muffled from the pillows but I knew he could still hear me.

"I do care" he was being defensive.

"Yeah you care about the fan of girls who want to rape you…Oops did I say that?"

I was satisfied to hear a growl from his part of the carriage.

"You would be surprised at how much I care about us"

"What us? There _is_ no us" I sat up and stared at him; where was he going with this.

"So what is the engagement?" he stared at me as though making a point. I just glared back at him.

"That was only because you kissed me in front of the news reporter so everyone now thinks that" I shot right back at him with my point.

"But still you kissed back; even in my room you kissed back, don't deny it"

"Yes I admit I kissed you back but it means nothing to me, I wish none of this had happened"

"Well I'm glad it happened and it was going to happen sooner or later". He sounded hurt but right then I didn't care.

"What you're glad just so you can get those girls off your back?". I didn't have to hurt him physically but mentally was good enough.

"I don't care about the girls! Haven't you been listening to me" he looked annoyed now. _That's it just drive him a bit further_.

"I have been listening but you don't make much sense"

"Get the point will you, I want us to be married" his words shocked me so much that I went silent for a few minutes.

"You can't seriously be telling the truth?" I stared at him in horror. He ran a hand through his crispy hair.

"Yes I am telling the truth. Would I lie to you?" he looked frustrated.

"Hmm let me think…yes" he was starting to annoy me.

"We have known each other for our whole lives and have I ever lied to you?" he started to look more like himself.

"Lied I don't know; hurt me I…. a definite yes"

I smiled sweetly at him then sneaked a peek under the blinds. The sun was setting, throwing the sky into shades of pink, orange and yellow. I gasped at the beauty.

"Look I am sorry for that but still you know deep down you love me"

I had totally forgotten he was there; I had been fixed upon the sky that I felt relaxed again. But his words brought me back into reality.

"If you had ever asked me to marry you I would have said no" I said the words with a passion; but it did hurt to see his face crumble.

"Fine I give in; it's not worth the pain". He sat in the corner opposite me scowling.

"What are you giving in?" He had always fought for what he wanted; he would never give in now.

"All this; if you truly don't want it then I will call it off when we get to the palace"

The words sunk in like a dagger to the heart, I didn't know what to say, a part of me didn't want it to end.

"No you can't do that!" I nearly screamed at him. He looked up at me stunned.

"What do you mean no? You just said you didn't want it and you hated it"

"I didn't say I hate it and well it wouldn't be good for the kingdoms"

He looked surprised at that, grinning like nothing had happened.

"Well in the end we will have to tell them all" he was calm again but more so ever he looked peaceful. My heart sank a little at his words.

"Yes in the end; but for now I suppose we had better act more….nicer"

I moved over to sit beside him; I wrapped his arm around me and laid my head on his chest. With him stroking my hair I was soon able to fall asleep.

* * *

wow i think this was the worst chapter shudders

WellI don't really know where I am going with this but I will soon find out. Nothing much is happening between Rowan and Liliania, all they will get up to is kiss and stuff. No one would read it if I put a sex scene in. Or would you? please review and tell me! lol


End file.
